


uncut

by haechangod



Series: you're making me blush [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ????? idk what i wrote anymore, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, lapslock, youtuber nahyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechangod/pseuds/haechangod
Summary: everyone has their own theory on what happened in beauty youtuber haechan's latest video that caused him to include a jump cut. here's what really happened.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: you're making me blush [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966444
Kudos: 47





	uncut

**Author's Note:**

> me: im gonna write a make out scene  
> also me: Oh No
> 
> surprisingly i didnt write this one completely in the middle of the night but some parts were written around 3ish???? so pls excuse any mistakes or parts that might not make sense + this is a continuation of the boyfriend does my makeup challenge!! pls read that one (its part one of this series) before this one if u havent already!

"you know what, hyuck, i do."

it's donghyuck's turn to freeze. "what?"

"i do. i want to kiss you."

"so bad?" donghyuck squeaks.

"yes, so bad. can i?"

"do it," donghyuck breathes.

jaemin closes the distance. when their lips meet there aren't any sparks. instead they feel like time has stopped, as if they're the only two people in the world. it feels right, too, everything clicking into place. like everything jaemin and donghyuck have done lead to this moment, like this was what they were born to do. their kiss breaks when they end up smiling too widely to kiss properly. donghyuck giggles while staring up at jaemin, who holds eye contact with donghyuck, a fond expression on his face. both eventually calm down, each taking the other in.

jaemin softly breaks their silence, "can i do it again?"

donghyuck nods and their lips meet a second time. any hesitation from their first kiss has disappeared, donghyuck's hands finding their home on jaemin's shoulder and in his hair. jaemin rests his hands on donghyuck's waist, breaking the kiss to pull donghyuck onto his lap, diving back in to reconnect their lips again once donghyuck is situated. donghyuck pulls lightly on jaemin's hair, deepening the kiss when jaemin gasps into it. donghyuck licks into jaemin's mouth, mapping out every nook and cranny. jaemin sucks on donghyuck's tongue, swallowing the breathy sound he draws out of him. donghyuck pulls back and jaemin bites down on his bottom lip, licking over the area to soothe it after. jaemin then ducks down and begins to trail kisses down donghyuck's neck, meeting his eyes then moving the collar of his shirt to the side to suck a hickey into area above his collarbone. donghyuck tilts his head and jaemin manages to give donghyuck a few more hickeys before donghyuck goes rigid.

"shit!"

"hyuck? is everything okay?"

"i just remembered we were filming."

the room is silent for a few seconds then both boys burst out in laughter. donghyuck falls forward into jaemin, wheezing, while jaemin's body shakes from the force of his cackles.

"oh my god," jaemin pauses to take a breath, "well i totally just messed up any of the makeup i put on you."

donghyuck leans back, mirth present in his eyes. "its okay, you didn't get very far anyways."

"hey! you're very distracting! this is exactly why i never learn anything from your videos," jaemin pouts.

donghyuck kisses the pout off of jaemin's lips (he can do that now!) and smiles when jaemin's hands tighten on his waist for a second. "aw, babe, that's so cute," he coos.

jaemin snakes his hand under donghyuck's shirt and pinches his skin in retaliation. donghyuck yelps and glares at jaemin, but there isn't any heat in it.

"i guess we should wrap up what little content we have," donghyuck sighs. "this is gonna be a bit of a bitch to edit."

jaemin grimaces, but releases donghyuck to let him off of his lap. he stares in wonder as donghyuck immediately regains his youtuber persona, not that it's much different from his actual self. jaemin then tunes out whatever donghyuck is saying, instead taking in the damage he managed to do. he's sure donghyuck can feel his stare, but donghyuck thrives off of attention, so jaemin isn't too worried about anything he will say about jaemin practically eye-fucking him on camera. they finish up the outro together then donghyuck gets up to turn off the camera.

"how chaotic do you think the comment section will be?"

jaemin shrugs. "pretty chaotic, we didn't even bother trying to fix our appearances. what if you disabled comments just to fuel this though."

donghyuck stares at jaemin for a second then plops onto his lap. "god you're so fucking hot."

"actually my name is jaemin, but i guess god is pretty close."

donghyuck immediately moves in to shove his tongue down jaemin's throat for a bit then stops for a minute to tell jaemin he's sexy, which jaemin smirks at, then moves to attack his neck. needless to say, it takes a while for them to start editing.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall enjoyed this 😁 tell me what u think or yell at me in the comments ahaha,,,, heres my [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starlitsungie) if u wanna be friends and my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starlitsungie) if u wanna yell at me there instead of the comments!


End file.
